<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Double Date by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905847">The Double Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:30:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri's pining hard for his bakerie's neighbouring flower shop owner, Victor. He's just built up the courage to ask him out when Victor happens to move in in the apartment across the hall from Yuuri and Phichit's apartment - with his boyfriend Chris. Or at least that's how Yuuri sees the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Double Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherEReyna/gifts">HeatherEReyna</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a ficlet for Heather and their prompt 'a Victuuri coffeeshop/flowershop/boy next door/misscomunication with Phichit and Chris being little shits' </p><p>Beta read by most lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars">Nicole</a> &lt;3. Thank you darling. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuuri smiled down at the bouquet of flowers on the bakery counter, leaning in slightly to catch a whiff of their fragrance. It mixed with the sweet scent of the pastries in the display and from the back kitchen. Yuuri had been the proud owner of this café for three years now, and every day for three years there have been fresh flowers on his counter, greeting his customers as they picked what pastries they wanted to eat that day. It was the best collaboration Yuuri had managed to make since opening, and not just because he enjoyed seeing the different arrangements everyday, but also because the one making them left a fluttery feeling in his stomach all through the day. It was a selfish indulgence Yuuri let himself have, even if he knew that it would never come to anything more than that. Yuuri sighed as he leaned in again, taking a deep long breath of the blue and white arrangement of the day, before he pulled away to get back to work, stopping his line of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his first day opening the café, Yuuri had taken a bag of freshly baked pastries to the flower shop next door, hoping to make friends with his shop’s neighbours. He had entered with a shaky smile, only to almost drop the bag as he laid eyes on the shop owner. Victor, who Yuuri learned later when he got over his sputtering, had been a florist for almost ten years and had owned the shop almost as long. His smile was sweet, his long silver hair twisted up into a bun and he had a rose leaf stuck to it. He was the most gorgeous man Yuuri had ever seen. Victor was thrilled about the baked gods, and quicker then should be humanly possible he made a bouquet for Yuuri to take back to the café, smiling wide and heart shaped as Yuuri complimented it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had become a habit after that. Just before opening, Yuuri would take a bag of the pastry he felt turned out best that day with him over to Victor, who would just have gotten to the flower shop. He would gratefully accept Yuuri’s large cup of tea as well as the sweets, smiling </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he went around the shop to pick the flowers for Yuuri’s bouquet of the day. It was a lovely day to day interaction, small talking and getting to know each other. For a while, Yuuri thought that they might be flirting. That was, until he ran into Victor outside of their shop bubble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment across from his and Phichit had been empty for a few months due to renovations, so Yuuri really wasn’t expecting anyone to be unlocking the door across from them one Saturday morning when he was heading out for a jog. The man was tall and lean, with blond curls and dark undercut. He smiled as he spotted Yuuri, green eyes gleaming as he held out his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Chris,” he introduced, and Yuuri took his hand and shook it, giving his name as well. “We just moved in this week, so I guess you’ll be seeing a lot of us from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you have a partner or-” Yuuri had started, interrupted but a familiar face appearing in the door. Yuuri’s heart flipped at the sight of Victor, and then sunk as he realized what this meant. Chris must be Victor’s boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri!” Victor said in his cheery way, smile bright and eyes so incredibly blue. “Do you live here? Chris and I just moved in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I-,” Yuuri started, only to be interrupted by Phichit sing-songing </span>
  <em>
    <span>daaaaarling</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind him, before appearing in the door with Yuuri’s forgotten beanie. Phichit paused as he took the two men from across the hall in, and Yuuri saw the second he zeroed in on Chris’ strong arms and tall frame. Phichit had always had a thing for tall men, and blonds. Looked like they were both going to be pining then. Good. Yuuri could need a good binge-ice-cream-friend now that his heart had been broken by this cute flower boy. He turned back to Victor, who’s eyes had grown wide as he looked between Yuuri and Phichit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh,” he stuttered, and Yuuri didn’t know why. “Nice to see you Yuuri… I have to continue to unpack now. See you at the shop?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yuuri breathed, and then Victor disappeared. Yuuri’s heart ached, and he grabbed the beanie from Phichit, giving him and Chris a quick goodbye before he headed out of the apartment. He hoped to run until he would stop thinking about Victor’s heart shaped smile. It didn’t help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been two years ago, and Yuuri was still in pining hell. He could just stop going over to Victor with pastries, but he worried Victor would go hungry then, since they had set up this routine. Besides, he liked seeing Victor. It still made him so happy to see Victor’s sleepy smile turn heartshaped. Victor always stuck his nose in the bag and breathed deeply, and he would hum happily, making Yuuri’s stomach flip. He enjoyed their conversations too, and he enjoyed petting Victor’s fluffy sweet dog and yeah.. Yuuri was in too deep with a crush on someone he could never have. Chris seemed like a nice guy, and even if Yuuri mostly saw them one by one on his way up or down in the elevator, he was sure they had a good relationship. He knew Phichit had been talking more and more to Chris, and from what Yuuri gathered from him Chris was a really good guy. He was happy for Victor, having found someone so nice. Victor deserved all the nice things after all, and if all Yuuri could give him was pastries, so be it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Phichit called, and it snapped Yuuri out of his musings, watching his best friend walk from the door towards the register. He smiled, but there was a sharpness to it that Yuuri knew meant trouble. “How is my favorite roommate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your only roommate,” Yuuri pointed out, turning to make Phichit’s standard order of caramel latte with extra caramel. Phichit gasped, and when Yuuri looked back he had a hand over his heart, looking dramatically offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri! Arthur, Nike and Leon live with us too!” he pointed out, and Yuuri rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hamsters can’t be considered roommates,” Yuuri pointed out, and Phichit stuck out his tongue at him. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile then, and Phichit broke into one too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not what I came to banter with you about,” Phichit said, leaning on the counter as he watched Yuuri work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do tell, what brought you here on this fine Thursday afternoon?” Yuuri asked, finally finished with the over sweetened monstrosity and slid it over the counter to Phichit, who took it happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Double date,” he said, and that made  Yuuri still his movements, blinking up at his friend who was hiding half his face behind his cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Double date?” Yuuri questioned, trying to figure out who they could be going on a double date with. Phichit did set them up like this sometimes, if he had met a cute boy and wanted to test the waters, but last time was years ago. “With who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christophé and Victor,” Phichit said, and Yuuri groaned, dropping his head onto the cold surface of the pastry display. Six months after Victor had moved in across the hall, Yuuri had realised that Victor thought that he and Phichit were dating. It wasn’t that strange really. Victor lived with Chris - his boyfriend - it wasn’t so such a long jump for him to make the assumption that Yuuri did too. And Yuuri might not have corrected him. He knew it was silly and strange, but he figured that as long as Victor was dating Chris it really didn’t matter. Yuuri stayed away from the topic of their respective roommates, and it seemed Victor did too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go I’m washing my hair tonight,” Yuuri said, not caring that it was the lamest excuse ever. Phichit tutted, and Yuuri looked up at him, resting his cheek against the glass instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fun,” Phichit said, and Yuuri sent him a glare. He could think of several things that were a lot more fun than watching his crush be all lovey dovey with his boyfriend thank you very much. “And I already agreed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri groaned again, and banged his forehead carefully against the glass. He would have done it harder, if he didn’t worry it would break under his thick skull. He took a deep breath. He really didn’t want to go, but he didn’t want to seem rude either. Maybe going over there and seeing how good Victor and Chris were together would make Yuuri’s unrequited crush simmer down. Maybe he could let Victor go, if he saw how happy he was in his relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Yuuri breathed, clenching his jaw. “What time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris and Victor’s apartment was a mirror of Yuuri and Phichit’s and therefore a tour seemed unnecessary. They were guided into the kitchen instead, both being handed a glass of wine to drink as they sat by the counter of the kitchen island while Chris and Victor prepared dinner. Yuuri found it hard to pry his eyes away from Victor’s form as he moved in the kitchen. It felt so domestic, him laughing and shooing Makka away as she begged for scraps, the way he hummed as he cooked, the way he turned and smiled at Yuuri, warm and inviting. This had been a horrible idea. This was just fueling Yuuri’s fantasies of domesticity with Victor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was not paying much attention to Phichit and Chris, too preoccupied with talking to Victor instead. That was, until he overheard something just as they were supposed to sit down to eat. Chris pulled out Phichit's chair, which was right next to his own, seating Yuuri and Victor next to each other across from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go cutie,” Chris said, and Yuuri looked to them, seeing Phichit smirk, caressing down Chris’ jaw before he sat. What's going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri looked to Victor, whose eyes were just as wide as Yuuri’s. Yuuri looked back at his friend, his best friend and supposedly pretend boyfriend at the moment, who simply grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you hottie,” Phichit said, and then as Chris sat down next to him proceeded to cup his neck and pull him into a kiss. Yuuri’s mind blanked, and then he looked over at Victor with horror because how was Phichit doing this infront of Chris’ boyfriend and Chris was just letting him? Victor was staring back at Yuuri with equal terror on his face, jaw slack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-,” Yuuri started, being cut off by Phichit’s laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Victor asked, and Yuuri watched as Chris slung an arm around Phichit’s shoulders, pulling him to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re very tired of your horrible pining and misconception that the other is taken,” Chris said, Phichit nodding beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dating Phichit?” Victor asked, turning to Yuuri with wide eyes. Yuuri shook his head, and Victor broke into a huge smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dating Chris?” Yuuri asked, and Victor shook his head too, giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’ve been crushing on you forever!” Victor exclaimed, and Yuuri couldn't help but giggle as well. This was so crazy. How had they gotten so caught up in themselves not to see it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been crushing on you too,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor’s eyes shown with happiness. He pressed forward to press his lips against Yuuri’s. It was quick and soft, and Yuuri barely had time to register it before Victor pulled back. He doesn’t move far though, keeping Yuuri’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri Katsuki, will you go out with me?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, pressing forward to claim his lips again. It was longer this time, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile into it, distanly hearing their friends cheer them on from across the table. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>